Time Reveils All
by WrenRenRem
Summary: girl meets guy you know the usaul for most romance stories.....not really related to the characters of inuyasha tho so if that what your looking for.....just read it any way.funny citrisy you know and SBXYM
1. Chapter 1

(AN:me and my friend came up with this one sad dark night that we happened to need an escape. hope you enjoy. this is our first fanfic and wont be our is rated 'M' for the citeris to come -cough cough nudge nudge- and some lime is are welcomed and appreraited(sp?). )

**chapter 1 Why The Hell Was HE There!?!?**

She looked over her sholder, he was so not sneaking up on her! 'That stupid boy was so not going to scares me' she thought looking at the tree behing her. she looked up hearing the tree's branches rustle. She could just image'n what this must look like, her on the ground with a book in her hands and something rustleing in the leaves above like an animal. She looked twords her chest yup no one could see her chest from this position, he wouldnt be happy what with the fact that he had made a game of sneaking up on her to stare at her chest till she cought him. Her ears twitched as her hightened sense caught the Inu - youkia that was now above her acting foolish as he tried to suprise her. she half smiled knowing he couldnt see any thing, then sighed knowing he wouldnt move till she moved again he had that way of pissing people off with out even moving, witch she fell for every time he did it too. She shifted slightly into a more discret position for an attack, he pounced right then. "Bara!!!!" She scowled at the stupid nickname as her plan moved foward and dodged going behind the tree.

He laughed, she did it again, he watched her move in what seemed like slowmotion to him, he watch as she bent over to knock his feet out from under him and her bloobes jiggle as she completely missed, just ending up sliding under his legges so if he sat down he would straddle her. So he did just that and she blushed as her arms moved across her chest in an angery jesture as he admired the veiw and told her so, and as a result she slapped him. He was use to this jester she used to show displeasure, saying it was common for prevs in her time to get slapped, he still didnt understand why she smelt of arousle every time he did it if she found it so disspleasurable though, she must just not have relized he could smelt it yet. He could feel himself geting harder as she squirmed below, he felt his control sliping as the Neko/Okkami wriggled below him. She took him by suprise her head reaching up to about alittle past his lower tourso, her light Sapphire eye as never ending as the sky and her other light Ruby eye glowing with more passion than fire staring up at him, making his beast claw at his cage putting images of those eyes filled with complete and utter pleasure under him.

She falterd in her stern look of disspleasure as his eyes went from a deep emerald to a nice glowing yellow, she knew his beast wasnt far away and nothing she could do at the moment that could help, she moves more he gets harder then he already was she doesn't move at all and his beast thinks shes being submisive. Almost without thinking she moved her tail to twitch behind his shoulder effectively distracting him so she could escape, she jumped up into the tree away at break-neck speeds, that nobody could match, to get to the village. She looked back he was closer then she thought, she wouldnt even make it to the village, she called apone the only power that she could call from both of her beasts', felling the power rush over all limbs as she stepped though a small time stream to her normal time. She looked around as she noticed where the hell she was, it seems her powers were haveing fun as the forest turned into the school courtyard. She looked to the doors and back to where she knew in his time he would be running to catch her still, wishing that it hadn't ended with her able to make her next class. As she walked into her class and moved into the back she saw that the three boys she avoided the most were watching her, moving to look out the window she put her senses on high, so they couldn't sneak up on her for what ever they were planing. The sky was dark, as usaul in the night classes demons were forced to take during her time, the clouds barly moving like the kids with bad intentions, except she knew the clouds never beat her up cuz she was less of a demon then them although she didnt know what scale they were using she could easly best them all on a bad day.... given that her beasts wouldnt fight over whose power she should use in the end making it so she couldnt use either. her beasts had come to a temperarl truce so she could do her test, honistly the only thing they could agree on was time traviling as it used them both, the only draw back it worked only until they started to fight agian then she was thrusted back to her time, the worst part she never new when that would be, it pissed her off to because she would be either in the midle of sleeping, talking or playing with Yasashii. She felt something tap her shoulder and looked up to see a new guy standing there. she blinked, and her jaw droped, was he really standing there."Yasashii?!?" she said seeing what looked like that of her friend in the distant past.

He blinked twice had she just called him easy, "No my names Muzukashii," she blushed as relizing what that just sounded like to him. "Sorry, you look like someone i know so his name just sort of sliped out," she blused and looked to the side. the kids who had made a plan now looked slightly shocked like she had accomplished somthing great, looking around everyone had that look, was it the easy thing or was it him she wasnt sure so she went back to staring at the sky.  
"So whats your name," this suprised her as he sat down next to her. Everyone mostly avoided her humens and demons alike she only knew of one person in both times that had bothered to even say hi with no alternative motive, it could be that they were related but she didnt like the thought of becoming friendly with any one in this time, or anyone seeing her act nice for once, she had finilly got a rep. as the most cold hearted demon in school and the one to rip out someones throut if they tried to touch her, now she relized why they were staring she hadnt done anything for the tap on the shoulder.

"Yasashii sounds familiar though i havn't been called that in a long time," he muttered so she couldn't hear it. he remebered back to the time when his beast was the one on the outside and he was in the cage, -whats going on out there that you would call my name?- 'nothing go back to sleep. remeber essentally you are alone in this world witch is why i now rule our body' -fine er can you stop thinking so loud then- 'only for you my visous...ly retared beast' -thanks-  
"Leave me alone.... and GET AWAY now" she had her hand to his throut drawing him out of his squable with his sorry excuse for a beast. She leand in to his ears and whisperd so only he could hear "And you touch me again i'll murder you, your past, and any future you could have had" she violently pushed him back wards into a desk. he looked down she probably wouldn't like to know that her threat had the oppisite effect on him. He smiled and got up sat down all the way across the room and just stared at her with his finger pointing at a spot on her head so when she finally wanted to tell him off she had to walk up to him. He hid his hand in just a way so only she would see it to add to the effect of her walking across a class room just for him. If she didnt want to ruin her rep. he would make sure she did, he always did like a challage, it made the game of finding a mate more fun -Hey hey we had a mate i dont want you going and getting another one- 'I thought you were asleep....' - I was but when you said mate that wakes me up and no i dont aprove- 'You havent seen her yet and you wount till i'm completely sure about her'

she scaned the room, he was pionting at her, ^dont get to riled hes trying to ruin your rep, look closly no one can see it but you.^ *just leave the class is over and school has let out,if we go to the past then we wont have to deal with him 'till tomorrow.* she glared his way got up, stormed past him kicking his chair out from under him. She noticed his face drop as she left going toward the lockers to pull out her new book. She opened it quickly stuffed her last book in and got out the next, then turned for the school doors and as soon as she got to the first tree of the surrounding forst she called her powers to her. As she disperst it she heard his voice and ran through, she kept running till she ran into someone.  
"Glad your happy to see me but do you really want to go that far," she looked down, she was laying on top of Yasashii. Her blush was worse as she tried to roll off him and felt the restraint of his arms around her waist, one hand sliding down towards her ass while his lips gently grazed hers. She felt the soft moan rip from her throut as his other hand moved to the back of her head and the first squeezed her ass.

He fliped them so that he was between her leggs, he had the mentale image of her naked in this position from his earlier daydream of this which he had more often than he cared to count, makeing him harder then he was usaully from his games like this with her, he leand down and captured her lips in a kiss as his hips ground his hard form in to her with rythmic speed as his need grew. He felt her hips lift up and grind against him and his beast clawed more and more at his control to go no further. He felt her hands push his haori over his head and moved her hands around his back as her shirt seemed to have disapered and he knew her beast was gaining quick control when both her eyes melted into a glowing amathist. He knew if he went any farther she would hate him that and they both would lose to thier beast..... not that it didnt look like she already did but he wouldn't mind bringing her back at this verry interesting time. he leaned down and nipped and kissed his way to her ear. He paused, knowing that she was going to be pissed after this, he niped her ear in a sign of fake disapprove use for mated bitches.  
She blinked twice and felt what he was doing, ALL of what he was doing. "WHO THE HELL SAID YOU COULD DO THIS" and as fast as his eyes could follow she was out from under him and a yard away,smelling highly of arousle. She felt his arms encircal her waist.

"Honey you started this by attacking first," he purred as his nose skimmed her throut. now that she was incontrol, althought he was still highy aroused, he could play with her.

With him this close even with her in control all her body could do was react to his every move. she broke his grasp on her and quickly slipped through the time stream back to exactly were and when she had jumpped in the first place.

Mukushii started and tryed to recap what had just happened in his mind FLASHBACK "Sakura" he shouted just catching up with her at the tree she stoped at just to have her dissapear in a flash and reapear like a camra flash except one minor detail was differnt, well two. One she was shirtless two she smelt highly of arousel.  
END FLASHBACK He sniffed the air, the last time he had ever smelt something so delectible was over 1,000 years ago with Bara. This was no help what so ever seeing as her sent was also mixed with his. he blinked twice more as he recalled her once telling his beast she could transvers through time. he smiled and would claim her now that no matter what it would happen. He tried to remeber back to how it had happened in the first place. He wrapped his arms around her and used shunpo to go farther into the forest so no one could see her indecincy only him. he let her go and just to make sure tured her to face him"Bara?" he said so she wouldnt really know if he said it or not only trying to get a reaction.  
"why the hell would you call me a rose" she tilted her head looked down and realized just how indecint she was, she crossed her armes in and angry gester that dubble to cover her chest.  
"your more like a thorny flower then any cherry blossem ive seen. more like a wilting flower actualy." he laughed at the face she made in responce.  
he could only remeber to clearly the first time he saw her in his time and what she had told him.

She stared at him, he was hardenig as he stared at her state of undress. she tured and ran acessing her power not really focusing on what time she would end up in just one where no one knew her. she looked around as the surrounding forest melted to an open feild with grass to her waist, and a clear blue sky over head.  
"Hey you what do you think your doing in my field!"Yasahii yelled then stoped looking at a girl with no shirt. "whats your name onna! and what madness has befallen you that you no shirt?"

END CHAPTER ONE.

REVIW PLZ


	2. Author's Note You Need To Read

this story is going to be discontinued for lack of motivetion and lack of sister's help i am truely srry and if you wish for more then send me a review

yours Wren Ryuchii 


End file.
